Sexual Tension
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Yami always brings up things from the past that Orochi did wrong just to start an argument. Orochi keeps creating "sexual tension". What happens when this finally causes Yami to break and tell him how he really feels towards his subordinate?


"You failed so therefore you are no longer a use for me."

"Not my fault I couldn't get the damn descendant to utter the prayer!"

The blond lord glared at black haired snake. "You still failed." He huffed. "Come on! I tried by best and I did curse Nippon! You gotta give me _some_ credit...!" Orochi whined. Yami just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I shall do no such."

"Stop being such an asshole! I'm your right-hand man, aren't I?! There's no excuse for you to be such a dick towards me when you knew I was the one who did all the work!"

Yami continued to glare at the other. "What about Ninetails?" He asked. "Well...! ...Bah.. She hardly did anything but take over a big boobed lady and get help from Blight to control the city." After a long pause in his sentence, he finally managed to get a sentence to blame someone else.

"Tch... You all still failed me." Yami crossed his arms. Orochi growled slightly in defeat, "you know what. Fine. I''ll pretend to agree with this as long as it helps you sleep at night." Orochi begun to scowl.

Yami's eyes widened slightly and he glanced away. "Bah! You're so fuckin' annoying..." He muttered. Orochi leaned in slightly, "huh?~ didn't hear ya!" He laughed. "G-get the fuck away from me." Yami felt his throat get a bit tighter and a blush rise against his face.

"Aah? Why?~" He smirked and leaned in even closer. "I will fuckin' kill you..."

"Do you kiss your subordinates with that mouth?" Orochi snickered. Yami growled and stepped back, only for Orochi to step closer to him. "Go away!" He commanded. Orochi, of course, didn't listen.

"Why should I? You give horrid reasons if I say so myself..." Orochi leaned in closer yet again. Yami begun to freak out slightly, making Orochi smirk wider. "You don't do so well under 'sexual tension', huh?" He laughed.

Yami yelped and backed away, stumbling before he fell. "S-sexual tension?! You must be out of y-your damn mind!" He growled as he remained sitting down from where he fell and begun glaring at Orochi again.

Orochi laughed at this. "Oh? So you don't constantly pick arguments with me out of the blue when no ones around over the stupidest and little things because you feel some thing for me?" Orochi asked. Yami remained silent but gave another growl as a response.

"You also started blushing as well, might I add. You even brought up me failing so many years ago! You blamed it all on me." Orochi walked over and bent down on one knee. "Care to give this 'idiotic drunkard' a reason?" He asked, sounding dead serious. Something Orochi hasn't sounded like in years since his arc!

Yami sucked in a breath. "I am your lord... I-I don't have to give a reason for it." He glanced away but quickly looked back._ Don't show any weakness' to this fool..._ Yami thought to himself.

Orochi stared at the humanoid demon fish. "Oh? Is that so? But aren't you the one who always said its rude not to explain something and leave them curious? Well, you used it with me."

Yami got on his knees to get to Orochi's height. "O he who seems to be avoiding this question... I shall receive answer to this you so much as avoid that isn't so difficult to answer!" Orochi sneered.

Yami sucked in a breath, "shut the fuck up. You want a damn answer? Well, fine." Yami looked extremely pissed off, something that wasn't too rare if he wasn't being unemotional. Orochi nodded and stared at the other.

Without anymore further hesitation he grabbed the front of Orochi's shirt and smashed their lips together.

Orochi's eyes widened at the sudden action but slowly slid his eyes shut.

After a few moments of just kissing without French kissing, Yami pulled back. "There is your desired answer. Happy now?!" Yami yelled, face flushed a deep red when in actuality, it wasn't that red but how pale he was made it look like it.

Orochi blinked slowly before laughing again. "I was right? I was right, wasn't I? You feel something towards me!" Orochi continued to laugh.

Yami crossed his arms and glanced away before standing up. "I hate you so much..."

"The kiss said other wise~" Orochi cooed.

Yami's eye twitched. "You know what... Fuck it." Orochi raised an eyebrow at this as he stood up.

The blond sucked in a breath. "I only get on you so much because I had high expectations of you! Hell, I still do! As far as I'm concerned, unrequited love is a pain and it hurts! You're some drunkard idiot who I can't seem to hate as much as I always say I do! I love you, okay?! If you weren't so damn cocky all the time, I might have said something earlier, but you already knew I had feelings towards you! I'm not keeping this to me any more...!"

After Yami was done, he was panting slightly from yelling and talking so much, more than he ever does.

Orochi remained still. He loved him? He... Loved him! "Yami..." Orochi muttered. Yami crossed his arms again. "I know that it was a stupid cliche to blurt out such things to the one you love but, dammit, I don't care!" He huffed.

Orochi smiled slightly and laughed. "Unrequited love, eh? Heh... I wouldn't have tried to cause so much sexual tenstion towards you again if it was unrequited love."

Yami stared at Orochi as his arms fell to his side. "...So.. What you're saying is...?" Yami mumbled. Orochi nodded before kissing Yami's cheek. "Love you too, my lord."

"First time in 200 years you've called me your lord...!" Yami gasped. "First time in 200 years I've seen you show emotions besides anger." Orochi laughed and ruffled Yami's hair.

Yami laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Idiot.."

"Hey, I'm your idiot, aren't I?" Orochi asked, grinning madly. "Damn straight.." Yami smiled slightly.


End file.
